Inside a Mind
by IzFrie
Summary: After Loki's attack on New York, the Avengers are left upset and mentally scarred. Director Fury calls in a good friend with a psychology degree to help out. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Losses

I have never written a story on , but it's time! I do not own Loki or any Marvel characters, just Ruth (my OC) and eventually, there might be other people you don't recognize. I will alert you then. This is post Avengers.

**Chapter One- Losses**

Nick Fury's idea of the Avengers had worked. The world was saved, but he was still concerned. He knew that Clint had seen things while under the control of Loki, things no one should see. Clint would only speak to Natasha about what had happened, and even then he couldn't get it all out, often leaving the room in a fit of rage.

Bruce was scared. The Other Guy had shown himself, and though it had helped this time, who knew about the next. His options were slim. He was scared of the future, but even more terrified of himself.

Tony Stark had part of his life destroyed. Some of his creations from Stark Tower were blown away in the wreckage as was his confidence. The destruction did give him the opportunity to create the Avengers Tower, but who knew if that would even become a reality. He wasn't sure if he believed in himself enough to try.

Natasha was angry. Clint was her comrade, and knowing that anyone or anything could separate them was enough to make her lose faith and gain irritation. SHIELD was all she has and Clint was her biggest part of that.

Captain Steve Rogers had his eyes forcibly opened to see just how crazy this world was getting. He was a strong man, an able man, but he knew he would have more time than the others because of the serum. If he saw this much destruction having only been awake so long, what else would he have to see? He didn't want to see any more.

Thor was disappointed. His brother had gone mad and all hope was lost for him. Loki had been a nuisance to too many worlds. Everything was going downhill and Asgard would need to be fixed while Loki would rot away, awaiting punishment.

Loki was embarrassed. Where had he gone wrong? First he would need to be lectured by the Allfather, and have Thor look down at him with shame. He didn't care much for Odin, the man had lied to his face for centuries. There was no hope in fixing that relationship. But Frigga… his mother. Loki had always been a momma's boy, and Frigga was willing to be there for him. At his worst, she was there. She was the queen of queens and all he had worth talking to. She would care for him now, he was sure. He did have a pang of hatred in his heart, as he was being led to his "Father", that maybe he had let her down. He loved her like a mother, and he was her son.

The Avengers had all lost something, all of them had been broken. Director Fury had an idea, a crazy idea. There were people trained to help people through trauma. Loki's visit had definitely been considered a trauma. He knew they wouldn't like it but as they were part of SHIELD, they could count it as part of their jobs. They were getting a therapist.


	2. Incoming

Thanks to **Science Queen** for being my first ever follower!

**Chapter Two- Incoming**

I was sitting at my desk for absolutely no reason. I had no clients coming in and no more paperwork to file. I just felt like being there. My office was a small cozy, mahogany framed room with leather chairs and multiple cherry wood bookcases. So there I was snuggled, up on my loveseat with a copy of 50 Shades of Grey (hoping to make up for my lack of a love life). The rim of my glasses hung low on my nose as I became hot and bothered. Suddenly, my work phone rang.

Stumbling to put my shoes back on (I always get a little too comfortable), I rushed to the other side of the room and grabbed the phone.

"Psychological Consultant Center, Ruth Quinn speaking." The other line was dead silent. "Hello? Can I help you?"

"Is this line secure?" a stern, deep voice questioned.

"I'm not sure, who is this?" Ruth was becoming uneasy. This voice was familiar, she just couldn't place it.

"Ruth," the voice paused "it's Nick Fury."

I was shocked. Nick Fury has never called me on my work phone- or my home phone… I hadn't spoken to Nick since I was 20, working as an on sight trauma counselor on the Helicarrier "Nick, it's great to hear from you, I hope it's great… What do you need?"

"I need you to come back." This wasn't the voice of Director Fury, this was drearier. I couldn't respond, so he continued. "You know of the Avengers. And, as strange as it sounds, they need counseling."

Still, I was dumbfounded. "You want me?"

"Ruth, you were great with those soldiers back in 2009, and I hear that you're still working with people with PTSD. Please, I will fly you in and everything! You'll be staying with them too!"

"I'll think about it Nick." I really didn't want to go back. I had a life in Fort Myers! I had my own career, my own friends, my own life! And… I had Will. Will worked as a cashier at the local bakery. He was tall and sweet and he was all mine. I wasn't about to leave Florida for New York.

"Please, call me back. I'm willing to pay."

"I know you are. Goodbye." I hung up the phone and tried to get back to my book. But I couldn't… I had to talk to Will.

...

There he was. Six feet tall, tan with sandy blonde hair. Mine. I walked over to the counter and flashed my best flirtatious smile. "Hey Will!"

"Hey, you!" Will's smile was so bright it could replace the sun.

"We need to talk," I started but he cut me off. "Why?"

"I might have a new job opportunity-" once again, I was cut off. "No, I mean, why are you talking to me? We had a few good times, but this is nothing serious. You can still be one of my girls, if you want."

"You don't like me?" I was stunned! Our first time together, he came while screaming, "I love you."

"Of course I do!" He held up his arms in defense.

"What's my name?" No defense for that. I walked out of my now least favorite bakery and pulled my cell phone out of my bag and dialed a number.

"SHIELD Headquarters." A receptionist picked up.

"This is Agent Quinn, connect me to Director Fury." I heard silence, then beeping- a clear sign I was being connected.

"Fury." It was him.

"Director Fury, when do I start?"


End file.
